The Star Sapphire heist
by Animerocks023456789
Summary: Author's note: This story has been discontinued. Sorry about that :(


**Hi :). Sorry I haven't written in ages, I had chosen a terrible time to start my Crimson Red story due to coursework and exams going on last time, so I'm still working on it at the moment. In the meantime, I had decided to post this up instead since I had already made a hand written copy and I'm sort of into Magic Kaito at the moment too :p. It came to me when I was writing a story about a thief for homework and according to a crib sheet I have, it says that I have to write in first person, so I would be trying to adapt my writing to Kaito's POV about one of his heists. Hope it's ok! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Kaito or anyone who appears in this story except from Akemi and Miku Hoshina (who appears briefly) and the plotline for this story.**

Intro

My name is Kaito Kuroba, a seventeen year old student at Ekoda High School. My father was Touichi Kuroba, a famous world re-known stage magician. I don't mean to brag, but my dad was the best one I've ever seen, but however, eight years ago, he sadly lost his life in an unexpected magic accident during a show. At least, that was what I had always thought until I discovered the secret room hidden behind a poster of my dad in my house and having a talk with my father's former assistant, Jii Konosuke. It turned out that as well as being a magician, my father was also a famous jewel thief, known as Kaitou Kid, but that wasn't the real bombshell for me. What got me, was that the incident eight years ago was a fake. There was no accident at all. My dad, was murdered that day, the fire masking the whole event. As a result, I had decided the take his place as Kaitou Kid in order to lure out my dad's murderers, and since Kid hadn't stolen for eight years prior my dad's death, I made sure he became known again. Finally, after a few heists, the killers appeared; a group of shady looking men that were apparently only a small number from a bigger unknown organisation. I found out the true reason my father was killed; he refused to aid them in finding the Pandora Gem, a legendary jewel hidden within a bigger jewel which was said the grant immortality to the one who drinks the 'tears' shed when the comet Volley passes Earth. As Touichi's son, I took it upon myself to find and destroy this gem so the organisation could never lay their hands on it. I don't care if they're targeting me, or how dangerous my heists become, because until I find the Pandora, I won't. Stop. Being. Kid.

* * *

><p><span>At Ekoda High school- Kaito's POV<span>

As it stands, it was just another ordinary day for me at school. About ten minutes before lesson started, I was sat at my desk in the classroom, reading the newspaper I bought before I came to school and ignoring the chattering sounds of my classmates talking around me. As expected, the first _and_ second page articles were about Kaitou Kid's heists the night before which, as always, was a complete success. I couldn't help but grin to myself. That was my fifth manifesto this month, although none of the jewels I took turned out to be the Pandora, so I returned them to where they belonged. I had nothing else to do with them.

I was so engrossed in the paper I didn't notice anyone until it was torn right through the middle, revealing a very annoyed looking Aoko as the 'curtains' parted.

"Kaito…" she spoke in a very agitated tone of voice, plucking the two halves of the newspaper from my hands and shredding them into tiny pieces.

Oh, brother. I know what's coming next.

"Why the _hell_ do you keep getting so pleased at Kid succeeding? Can't you see he's just another petty thief?" She exploded, the pieces of paper raining over me like confetti. "You're always going on about 'Kid this' and 'Kid that'! There's nothing good about him!"

I sighed as she gave me yet another lecture about this. The only reason Aoko hates Kaitou Kid is because her father, Inspector Ginzo Nakamori is the officer in charge catching him and he's never succeed, which is lucky for me, though I admit that I don't enjoy mocking her dad as Kaitou Kid because Aoko is a childhood friend of mine, but that can't be helped.

"Aoko, the only reason your dad can't catch Kid," I replied calmly, gathering up the pieces of paper and stuffing them into my left hand. "-is because he's too stupid to. We could be here for years and Kid would still be wandering free."

I wrapped my other palm over my left hand and made a pulling action, the shredded newspaper returning to its original form as if new. Unfortunately, what I said was true to some extent. He falls for my tricks every time.

THWACK!

I was almost thrown off my chair by the force used by Aoko, the mop bent over my head.

"Ow! Aoko!" I protested, recovering and rubbing my sore head.

That actually hurts. Never try it; I've been experiencing that since I started High school if I say something that somehow upsets her.

"Geez…why do you always have to side with Kid all the time?" Aoko pouted at me. "Just because he's a magician like you too."

The reason I side with Kid is because I _am_ Kid, but I can't tell her that. Not ever.

"Really? I quite like what he's doing," a new voice joined the conversation and when I turned round, a girl with long, dark purplish hair peeked over my shoulder as she passed me. "It's a cute act done by a naughty boy."

"Akako-sama!" Aoko protested as the new-comer in our discussion sat herself down on my desk.

Akako…I could really do without her input right now.

I turned back to the paper as Aoko and Akako's talking became gradually lost to me as I read on and as I turned the page, the headline 'Japan makes way for Star Sapphire' caught my eye. What's this?

"The Star Sapphire. It's being shipped in from India for a jewel exhibit in the Tokyo museum, and it's the one in this town too," another voice spoke, and I looked up to see another friend of mine, Akemi Hoshina, glancing at my newspaper from behind me. "It's said to arrive today around 12 o'clock noon."

"Yeah, and I heard that it's worth an awful lot too," Miku Hoshina piped in as well. "It was on the news this morning."

Akemi and Miku are sisters, as you could see. Twins, to be precise, but it's easy to tell them apart now. They have different tastes of style, and their personalities and hairstyles are different too; Akemi's is shorter.

"Ok…" I say, as it was the only reply I thought of at this moment in time.

"Hey, since this is an expensive jewel we're talking about, does that mean Kid would come after it?" Miku asked, and even though she was trying to seem casual, there were sparkles in her eyes.

No surprise there as she's a fan of Kaitou Kid.

"Dimbo, of _course_ he will. Why wouldn't he target it? It's a famous jewel after all," Akemi replied, glancing me. "Right, Kaito?"

"Uh…right." I nodded, but trying not to make myself look too eager.

She knows that I'm a 'Kaitou Kid supporter', but luckily she hasn't noticed it's me. Hope she never does.

After that, the teacher walked into the room and everyone thundered to their seats. I thought about Miku's question as the teacher started her class. That's completely right. There could be a chance the Pandora's in there, and it's worth a try even if it isn't. I smirked to myself. It's decided. Looks like I've found my next target.

* * *

><p><span>That night, at the museum- third person<span>

"So… this is the room where sapphire would be kept." Inspector Nakamori commented as he approached the glass case where the jewel would be displayed the next day.

Kaitou Kid hadn't sent a notice yet, but the inspector expected on soon. There's no way Kid would ignore this gem. He was pretty familiar with the thief's pre-robbery actions by now.

"Yes, and we've taken some measures just in case that wretched thief does decide to show," The museum owner nodded. "We could be sure he doesn't make off with it this time."

There had been several…somewhat embarrassing events where Kid had managed to steal a few jewels in the past successfully. 'Not anymore.' The owner had thought to himself. There was no way the museum was going to gain a reputation for allowing Kid to take the valuables.

"Sir! Squad A just found this outside! It appears to be a note!" one of the officers also at the museum reported, running into the room.

"WHAT!" Inspector Nakamori exclaimed, snatching the landscape A7 card from the officer's hand when it was held out to him.

It read, complete with the signature picture at the end:

_Tomorrow night, at 21:00, I shall claim the Star Sapphire. _

_Kaitou Kid_

"So it turns out that Kid IS coming after all." The museum owner smiled wryly.

Inspector Nakamori gave a grim nod.

"You said you have already taken measures?" he confirmed.

"Of course," The owner nodded. "Would you like to see?"

He led the inspector back to the doorway and pushed the button at the side of the doorframe. Suddenly, as quick as a flash, an iron barred giant encased the glass display that confined the sea-blue sapphire.

"This is a typical system we use when we lock up the museum at night. The iron is modified so it could not be broken so easier," the owner explained. "Of course, I know that wouldn't keep Kid out judging by his previous heists, but I'm sure the next part may interest you, Inspector."

He handed the inspector a pair of black goggles with dark green lens, and when Inspector Nakamori put them on, the room that was once ordinary to the naked eye became decorated with criss-cross patterns of blood red lasers. He had seen them before; if the system was turned on and someone was to walk in unaware of the lasers there, it would sizzle them alive, to put it lightly.

"And just to be on safety's side, I had tampered with and put a weight sensor under that only window over there, so if Kid was to get in, he would have no chance of escaping, " The owner concluded, pressing another button to switch of the anti-theft devices. "After all, he may be known as the Phantom Thief and the Magician under the moonlight, but at the end of the day, he's only human."

Inspector Nakamori said nothing except nod in agreement. He wasn't sure if it would really stop Kid, but he wanted to catch Kid alive. Although, he secretly enjoyed chasing Kid as it was the only part of his job that made it interesting.

However, as the owner as Nakamori were busy looking at the devices to prevent/stop Kid, neither of them noticed a pure white dove looking in from the window-sill through its beady red eyes, a small electronic bug clipped onto its leg.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. I was going to split this into two parts; the introduction here and the actual heist in the next chapter. Not sure if I really needed the part at the beginning, but oh well. This may be shorter than my other stories because I'm aiming to not end up writing pages like I always end up doing :P. Just a note that you may recognise some of the 'defence mechanisms' from Magic Kaitou episodes; just thought I'd re-use some of them (don't own them also but that should be fairly obvious). Well…I hope it's acceptable so far, and let me know what you think :P. Thanks for reading :)!<strong>


End file.
